battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost Raptor
Ghost Raptor is a heavyweight robot which competed in both seasons of ABC's BattleBots reboot. As the name implies, it was built by Team Raptor. Ghost Raptor was constructed off the base of Tripulta Raptor (named '''Preda Raptor '''at the time), and features a large bar spinner as its primary weapon. However, unlike most spinning bars, this one could adjust its angle and even right the robot. The arm on which the bar was mounted on also possess small forks and could be utilized as a lifting weapon. After its first match against Complete Control, the blade snapped in half and was forced to used its actuating arm as its main weapon. However, the main feature of the robot was a set of titanium blades in the components of its base. They act like springs, dissipating energy against they entire robot and protecting Ghost Raptor's internal components. In a way, this is similar to your rib structures protecting your organs. Bobak Ferdowsi described Ghost Raptor as one bot that can take a hit and keep on ticking. Ghost Raptor was also going to be equipped with a tracking software, intended to hunt down opposing robots. However, the team ran out of time to implement it on Ghost Raptor, so it was never seen. During the first season of the Battlebots reboot, Ghost Raptor was well-known especially for its adaptability. Each match, Ghost Raptor was equipped with a new type of weaponry to match-up against its opponent: Attaching a layer of armor plating on the mount where its blade would usually sit to wrestle against bitter rivals, Team Whyachi and Warrior Clan, using a keep-away stick dubbed the "De-Icer" to upset the no.2 seed Icewave, and small prongs designed to break tracks against Bite Force. It did incredibly well despite losing its main weapon, reaching the semi finals, before getting destroyed and humiliated by champion Bite Force. For Season 2, Ghost Raptor had some serious improvements, including a stronger bar, armor, and having the blade moved to the front of the head as opposed to the back. Ghost Raptor remained specifically with its spinning bar. Unlike season 1 however, it did much worse, losing by a horrific KO to Son of Whyachi in the qualifiers and to Razorback after receiving a wildcard in the round of 32. Ghost Raptor sat out for Season 3, due to the battering it received from its grapple with Razorback, the short time frame and work schedule. After a season to step away and rethink things, Team Raptor announced they'd come back for Season 4. Ghost Raptor got accepted, but shockingly, the team had to unfortunately, back out. Chuck Pitzer of Team Raptor stated that he couldn’t muster enough sponsorship to have it make sense and time was short due to travel. He assured that there will be plenty of drama and carnage in Battlebots without them. Robot History ABC Season 1 Ghost Raptor's first ever match in BattleBots was against Complete Control. Before the match began, Complete Control's box was inadvertently set on fire and had to be put out. For the fight, Complete Control held a gift-wrapped box, which unbeknownst to both Team Raptor and the BattleBots staff contained a net. As soon as Ghost Raptor broke through the box, the net inside ensnared its spinning bar. The producers halted the match for several hours to decide whether or not this was a legal move, since the rules disallowed some entanglements, but didn't specifically rule out nets. Eventually, a rematch was called. In the rematch, Complete Control drove quickly towards Ghost Raptor but hit a seam in the BattleBox floor, causing it to jolt and stop, damaging its drive train. Ghost Raptor took advantage of this and maneuvered Complete Control towards the wall, where it struck Complete Control with its spinning bar. However, the bar snapped in half, rendering it useless. The battle became largely a pushing match. Complete Control managed to briefly grab and lift Ghost Raptor at one point and seemed to regain some mobility, but not enough to make use of the grapple. Ghost Raptor also managed to shove and slightly lift Complete Control at the very end of the match. Ghost Raptor won on a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced the No.7 seed Warrior Clan. In the beginning, Ghost Raptor moved to the other side of the BattleBox and nearly flipped one of Warrior Clan's minibots, which happened to be unable to move. After this, the other minibot got underneath Ghost Raptor, but it was able to escape. Ghost Raptor got underneath the left side of Warrior Clan and tried to flip it, but it slipped off. Ghost Raptor drove onto the minibot again and pushed it against the arena wall. After Warrior Clan took a small hit from the pulverizer, the minibot got underneath Ghost Raptor once again and Warrior Clan pushed it into the arena wall. Ghost Raptor managed to escape about five seconds later and retaliated by doing the same to Warrior Clan. Ghost Raptor then got underneath the left side of Warrior Clan and tried to flip it, but it still could not get a purchase on Warrior Clan. Warrior Clan got underneath the front of Ghost Raptor and tried to push it toward the arena wall, but it broke down and started smoking. After this, Ghost Raptor got underneath the multibot that never moved and slammed it against the base of the screws. Ghost Raptor got underneath the left side of Warrior Clan and nearly flipped it against the corner of the BattleBox. Warrior Clan continued smoking and it was now being counted out with only a few seconds left. Ghost Raptor won by KO at 3:00 the longest knockout in Battlebots history and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced the No.2 seed Icewave. To prepare for its battle against Icewave, Team Raptor added an arm on top Ghost Raptor to keep Icewave's dangerous blade at bay, which they named the "De-Icer." Team Raptor stated that it felt hard to drive with, as it tilted it to one side. However, once the match started, the arm proved successful in keeping Icewave away. Ghost Raptor began pushing Icewave toward the wall, but was hit by Icewave's weapon. Due to the angle of Ghost Raptor's front armor, Icewave was inverted and left stuck on its back. With no means of self-righting, Icewave was counted out of the fight and Ghost Raptor won by a shocking KO at 46 seconds in what was perhaps the biggest upset of the season. It advanced to the semifinals, where it faced the No.3 seed Bite Force. For the semifinals, Ghost Raptor was modified once again, this time with a small attachment to its forks which was designed to get in between Bite Force's tracks and rip them off. In the fight, Ghost Raptor struggled from the beginning, as Bite Force had more mobility and could outmaneuver it. Bite Force pulled off a decent lift on Ghost Raptor and drove it around the battlebox. Bite Force pushed Ghost Raptor under a pulverizer, where Ghost Raptor was stuck taking blows from the hammer. After getting free, one of the arena spikes gave Ghost Raptor a piercing blow in the rear end which made a hole. Bite Force started throwing Ghost Raptor around the arena, which caused one of Ghost Raptor's wheels to fall off. Eventually, Bite Force flipped Ghost Raptor in an incredible move and maneuvered it onto the screws, where it could not recover and was counted out. Bite Force had dominated the match and won by a humiliating KO at 1:44 and Ghost Raptor was eliminated from the tournament. After the match, Chuck Pitzer stated that Ghost Raptor suffered a power outage after the initial impact. ABC Season 2 Ghost Raptor's first match in Season 2 was a rematch with Terry Ewert's Son of Whyachi, who came Before the match, Son of Whyachi swapped out its wedge front for the mini wedge spikes. In this match, both robots approached before the initial hit from Son of Whyachi stopped Ghost Raptor's weapon. Ghost Raptor continued to approach but Son of Whyachi scored a big hit, sending both robots flying but not dealing much damage. After another big hit from Son of Whyachi, Ghost Raptor finally got its weapon back up, but one of its two front wedge skirts was jammed backward, leaving its blade unable to spin. Ghost Raptor started having drive problems as its right side drive chain was twisted. Son of Whyachi's minibot got underneath Ghost Raptor, leaving Ghost Raptor unable to move and allowing Son of Whyachi to strike again. The first of Son of Whyachi's hits did very little, but the second sent Ghost Raptor flying, ripping the chassis in half, and leaving it immobile. Ghost Raptor was counted out, leaving Son of Whyachi to win by KO. However, Ghost Raptor was awarded one of the eight wild cards most likely for reaching the semi-finals in Season 1. Despite its semifinal status from Season 1, it was given the No.18 seed and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced the No.15 seed Razorback. When the match started, Ghost Raptor started to spin up its blade, but Razorback slammed it into the wall. Ghost Raptor then tried to back away, but Razorback slammed it into the spikes again. Ghost Raptor finally got its blade up to speed, and sent a little chunk of metal flying off of Razorback. Razorback then latched onto Ghost Raptor's blade and turned Ghost Raptor and itself over. Razorback then took a long time self righting, while Ghost Raptor laid helplessly on its blade. Razorback slammed into Ghost Raptor and sent it under the pulverizer, where it was counted out, and Razorback won by KO at 1:36. This meant that Ghost Raptor was eliminated from the tournament again. Ghost Raptor wasn't finished yet as it participated in a small rumble with Stinger: The Killer Bee and Lock-Jaw. The rumble started out rather poorly for Ghost Raptor as it was mostly unable to deal much damage apart from minor damage to one of Stinger's tires and helping to tear off another tire. Due to the damage it sustained from its match with Son of Whyachi, Ghost Raptor lost two of its chains and was barely moving by the end of the fight and lost to Lock-Jaw on a unanimous decision. Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 4 Ghost raptor lifter.png|Ghost Raptor with a lifter instead of its previously destroyed spinning bar. GhostRaptor DeIcer.jpg|Ghost Raptor with the "De-Icer" attachment. Ghost Raptor prongs.png|Ghost Raptor with the prongs it had against Bite Force. Faruq Tauheed Introductions "If you left your heart in San Francisco, it probably because it was ripped out by the foulest bot in the Bay. Give it up for GHOST RAPTOR!" "It doesn't get medieval on you. It gets prehistoric. Prepare to be ancient history. It's GHOST RAPTOR!" "Some ghosts float through walls. This one slams you right into them. Here's GHOST RAPTOR!" "If there's something strange in your neighborhood. Who ya gonna call? GHOST RAPTOR!" "Its spinning tool makes you look like a fossil fool. Here to arma-get-it-on, it’s GHOST RAPTOR!" "In the book of disaster, this is the last chapter. It’s GHOST RAPTOR!" "From prehistoric times, it's not a bot, it's a terrordactyle. From the Crushtaceous Period, it's GHOST RAPTOR!" Trivia * Ghost Raptor had a different configuration for each of its season 1 fight. * All of Ghost Raptor's losses were by horrific K.O. * In ABC Season 1, Ghost Raptor is the only bot not seeded in the Top 4 that reached the Top 4. * Despite it being named after a dinosaur, its skull logo was that of a saber-tooth tiger and not of a dinosaur. * Ghost Raptor was the only Top 4 robot to have received a wildcard. * Ghost Raptor's builder, Chuck Pitzer, confirmed he would not compete in season three, due to lack of time to get Ghost Raptor ready, especially with work schedule. * Ghost Raptor was the only robot in the Top 4 of ABC Season 1 not to have any kind of merchandise. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Heavyweight Semifinalists Category:Wild Card Winners Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with interchangeable weapons Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots from California Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that never lost by JD